It is known that automated vehicles are equipped with multiple sensors such as radar-units, lidar-units, and/or cameras. When traffic density is high, many objects may be sensed by multiple vehicles and sensors. When the sensors emit detection signals as do radar-units and lidar-units, there is a risk of return signals being confused. Also, when sensor-data is shared or collected by an information distribution system the amount of data may cause undesirable congestion and general noise on specific parts of spectrum.